The goal of this project is to develop a new chemically well defined way of conjugation of bacterial antigens to T-cell epitope containing peptide or protein carriers. This type of vaccines has been already proven to be effective but there are many problems pertaining to their structure and composition which influence consistent preparation of consecutive vaccine batches. The project includes degradation of the native Haemophilus influenzae b (Hib) capsular polysaccharide to fragments possessing functionality for subsequent derivatization, preparation of bifunctional linker molecule and finally development of conditions for the polysaccharide - protein conjugation. During the time perion covered by this summary Hib polysaccharide was degraded to fragments suitable for further linker attachment. This was achived by either oxidation or controlled acid hydrolysis. Initial study of a proposed new linker molecule included synthesis of 1-O-amino derivative of glucose. This compound will be used to determine a structure and stability of the polysaccharide-linker fragment of the prospective vaccine.